1. Field of the invention
The present invention pertains to retractor mechanisms and more particularly to retractor mechanisms for the storage of drilling machine chuck keys.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
To the best of our knowledge, we are unaware of an apparatus adapted to be attached to a drilling machine and used for the storage of a chuck key.
Drilling machine chuck keys, while considered to be an inexpensive individual item, can be relatively expensive for a commercial business which uses a large number of drilling machines and, thus, chuck keys. Chuck keys, being loose items, are easily lost. Lost chuck keys must be quickly replaced, for without the chuck key the drilling machine is useless. The seriousness of a lost chuck key for a particular drilling machine is compounded by reason that drilling machine chucks are not of a universal or standard design. Therefore, the chuck key for a given drilling machine will not necessarily fit the chuck of a drilling machine of a different manufacturer. In addition to the purchase price of a key, machine down-time and lost man-hours must be included in the cost.
Even if the operator of a drilling machine is particularly careful with a chuck key, he must spend time to place it in, and retrieve it from a safe place. The safe place is usually in his tool box which is more than likely inconveniently located relative to the work station. This situation is particularly true in the case of portable or hand held drilling machines which are carried from work station to work station around a job site.
Even for a householder, searching for a loose chuck key can be very irritating, and a lost chuck key can delay the finishing of household projects.
The best known prior art means for storing a chuck key was to tape or wire the chuck key to an electric cord supplying the drilling machine with power. However, this means is inadequate for a number of reasons. One drawback is that when using the chuck key to loosen or tighten a chuck, the electric cord is twisted, thus, damaging the electric cord. Furthermore, the chuck key attached to the electric cord is remote to the drilling machine and therefore inconveniently located with respect to the operator of the drilling machine. Still further, the chuck key attached to the electric cord easily gets caught on obstacles at a job site as a portable drilling machine is moved from work station to work station.
Therefore, a need exists for an inexpensive, convenient and simple storage apparatus for storing a chuck key on a drilling machine.